Baby Blues
by Catherine-Lillian99
Summary: This is the sequel to my previous fic 'Lacey'. Title may change. All reviews greatly appreciated.
1. The Sorta Prequel

_**I wasn't sure where to start the sequel so this chapter is almost a prequel to the last chapter of 'Lacey'. I hope you enjoy it as much as the previous fic. **_

Catherine blinked her ocean blue eyes and dropped her cell as she hung up on her office table. She brushed her strawberry blonde locks out of her pale, tear stained face. Her doctor had just confirmed it. Positive. Pregnant again.

To be honest she and Vartann didn't have a dormant sex life. In fact, it was probably more active than most couples in their twenties…but pregnant? She had a 21 year old daughter and two 4 year olds who would be turning 5 before the baby arrived. Another baby. Catherine was sure she was way too old to be pregnant again. She was 48 years old. Most people would be looking forward to retirement at this age not becoming a mother…AGAIN.

And she had to tell Lou. She grabbed her cell once more and texted him.

Hey Lou, we need to talk. Can you swing by my office as soon as you can? Catherine typed before she wiped the tears from her eyes.

After a few short minutes, Lou knocked on the door to her office. "Come in."

"Hey Cath, are you okay?" Lou asked softly as he took a seat opposite his fiancée.

"Not really." She replied as she looked down at her paperwork that sat on her desk. Her tears began to fall once again from her tear ducts, hitting the papers she had previously been working on. Upon seeing her teary face, Lou placed his warm hand over her shaking one, causing her to look into his dark brown/grey eyes. "Please, tell me what's going on. We promised no more secrets, remember." She looked at him like she was unsure.

"I'm pregnant, Louis." He was stunned but remained caressing the back of her pale hand with his thumb. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. My doctor just confirmed it. I'm almost six weeks along. I'm sorry. I want you to know I didn't plan this and I will understand if you wanna leave me and…" Catherine sobbed uncontrollably. "Whoa, Cath slow down."

"I was rambling again, wasn't I?" She couldn't help but smile at the amused grin on his face.

"Catherine, I'm not going anywhere. I will do whatever it takes to be there for our baby, just like I'm there for Lacey and L.J. And you." Lou walked over to her and rested his hand protectively on her abdomen. "And you're not happy."

"It's not that…" She murmured, looking into his eyes once again. "I'm too old, Lou. There's a serious amount of complications when you're pregnant at my age for me… and the baby. And I'm worried. You're extremely ecstatic about this?"

"How can I not be? It's as if we were given a second chance to do what we should've done when you were pregnant with the twins. I want this baby honey; we'll get through this together." Catherine smiled at him as he cupped her cheek. He pressed a deep kiss to her lips. Catherine moaned and wound her arms around the nape of his neck.

"Ummm, Catherine?" Nick interrupted. Catherine and Lou broke the kiss and remained in their position, staring blankly at the Texan. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt but we've got a 419."

"I'll meet you outside in 5 okay?" The redhead replied as Nick retreated her office and she lightly kissed him once more. "Why is it always Stokes?" Lou laughed with a cheeky smirk plastered on his face. Catherine also laughed before she blew him a kiss as she headed out to meet Nick at his SUV.


	2. Is It a Boy? Is It a Girl?

_**Set four months after Greg and Morgan's wedding.**_

Before any images appeared on the monitor, the sound of a fast, tiny heartbeat and a slow, stronger heartbeat filled the room. Lou squeezed her hand gently as she smiled listening to the sound of their baby's little heartbeat. The doctor looked at the couple and smiled "That slower one is yours mom…and that's your baby's heartbeat. It's a nice, strong one too. Do you want to know the sex?"

"Yes please!" Catherine yelled with excitement before she remembered Lou. "If that's what you want."

"Sure. Why not?" Lou said, his dark brown orbs fixated on the monitor.

"It's a boy."

Wet, joyful tears escaped from Catherine's tear ducts at the beautiful sight before her and the doctor's words. A little baby boy. Lou was staring in utter amazement at the monitor. "Everything looks great Catherine but I'm a little concerned, considering your age and your line of work. I'm going to recommend that you continue work for 2 more weeks and then I'll have you on bed rest for a while. I'm gonna go, give ye guys a moment." She said as she left the pair alone together. Lou looked down at his fiancée in awe before he cupped her cheek and placed a kiss on her sweet lips. "I bet our little boy is beautiful, just like his mom."

"And a charmer like his dad." Catherine interrupted as she kissed him once more. "Only 4 weeks of work before I'm imprisoned in my own home, waiting for you to come back…And the twins will be back to school." She sighed.

"The time will whiz past, honey….I think you're very lucky because you get to spend you days with this little one." Lou replied, brushing his lips off her abdomen causing Catherine to let out a little giggle at the tickling sensation. Just as the doctor arrived, she motioned for the couple to take a seat as she handed them the ultrasound pictures.

"Guys, if you have any questions now would be the appropriate time to speak." The doctor, Diana Peters, asked quizzically.

Catherine nodded in reply while Lou asked with a worry etched on his face. "Is there any serious danger for Cath or the baby?"

"Not at this stage. Catherine is very healthy but we do need to consider possible future problems."

"Okay." Catherine nodded again.

"Well I am aware that your eldest daughter, Lindsey and your twins Lou and Lacey were all born naturally, but I'm looking into a c-section this time. It would be more beneficial for you and your baby."

"I was afraid you were gonna say that. I really want to give birth naturally again."

"I'm all for not having any broken bones but if that's what Catherine wants, I do too." Lou flashed her a reassuring smile, showing her he was on her side.

"Catherine, there is many more complications with a natural delivery than a c-section but I will do it, if you promise that if anything goes wrong I can perform a caesarian."

"I promise, Diana." Catherine shook hands with the doctor sealing the deal before her and Lou left the hospital to return to the comforts of their own home.

Lou seemed a little unsteady the entire journey home which scared Catherine a little. She had to know what was up. She tried to make small talk but he seemed to ignore her. She was really frustrated but soon found out why. Lou helped Catherine out of her SUV and up to the fiery red front door. Catherine unlocked the door as Lou carried her black, Guess purse.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled, excitedly as Catherine and Lou entered their home. Lou's serious face had turned into a relieved, happy one. Catherine then realized why Lou was ignoring her. He was terrible at keeping secrets and had been his entire life. "Thanks everyone. It means so much to us that you all would go through so much trouble just for a surprise baby shower." Catherine announced with a big, pearly white smile plastered on her face.

"It was nothing, Mom." Lindsey said, popping out from behind Russell. Catherine's smile grew even bigger when she saw her eldest daughter. The last time they spoke Lindsey had no idea when she was going to be back in her hometown.

"You planned this, Linds. You shouldn't have with college and everything."

"You're my mom. Its part of my job to take care of you. After all, you still continue to take care of me." Lindsey replied as she wrapped her arms around her beloved mother. 'Nothing could make this day any better' She thought to herself until Finn shouted, loudly "Time to open the gifts!" 'Wait, this day just got better'.

The group of guests sat around the living room forming a crooked circle around the couple. The men were all talking about your typical man stuff while the women and children gave Catherine her gifts.

"This is from us." Morgan exclaimed proudly, handing a beautiful cream coloured gift box as Emmett toyed with his mother's golden locks, sleepily while Finn was trying to feed Elisabeth. Like a child on Christmas morning, Catherine ripped off the wrapping revealing a little hand and footprint molding set. She had received way too many presents and clothes for the very lucky unborn baby. Catherine gave thanks to all her guests for the gifts. Once they all left, Lou whispered into his wife's ear softly "Now its time to see my gift." He took Catherine's soft, milky hand into his own as he led her up the stairs of their home, down the hall into the spare room. "Open the door, honey."

"Lou…It's….beautiful." Catherine whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "How did you hide this?"

"Well everything was in place. I just texted Stokes and Sanders to paint the room that baby blue as I waited outside for you to get dressed." The room was painted a bright, baby blue while the board was painted a snow white. There was a group of stuffed animals by the window seat, a beautiful whitewash cradle decorated with a little colorful mobile Hodges had gotten the couple, along with your other typical baby necessities. But one thing stood out to Catherine. On the wall was a large oak tree that held many family photographs. 'Flynn' and 'Vartann' written on opposite sides of the tree in big, bold white letters. Catherine allowed the tears to stream down her face, smudging her make-up as she saw the top of the tree. Her mother but most importantly, her late father, Sam Braun. As she traveled further down the tree, pictures of herself, Lindsey and the twins. She smiled at the one branch that was missing a picture.

"That's for you, little man." Lou knelt down and kissed Catherine's ever growing baby bump.


	3. Naming

After a very rough case, Catherine was more than ready to return home to the warm, comforting, loving arms of her fiancé. The case was really absurd, and had proven to the team to be more complex than one could have imagined. It had taken a lot out of her and Russell even suggested she clock out early but she was determined to catch this sick son-of-a-bitch. Besides, she didn't want anyone worrying about her. The thought of her colleagues feeling sorry for her made her stomach churn. Clocking out early would ruin her perfect reputation as strong, tough and beautiful CSI Willows, despite the fact she was carrying.

Once she reached home and entered her living room, she could not help the smile that grew on her face. Lying there, on the sofa was Lou, slumbering peacefully. Lacey was lying on her father's strong, well toned chest while L.J. was sleeping beside the pair on the white leather armchair. Catherine stood there for a little while, observing the slumbering trio and listening to the simply perfect, adorable sounds they made as she lovingly placed her hand on her ever growing baby bump. Once she turned to climb the staircase, she heard Lou's dreamy voice.

"Hey honey." He greeted, groggily as he carefully, lifted the slumbering girl off his chest not to disturb her peaceful dreams and lay her back down once he had gotten up from the warmth and comfort of the sofa.

"Hey Lou. You're such an adorable sleeper."

"So you always tell me. At least I don't snore like you ." Lou replied as he pulled her into his aura and brushed his lips off her strawberry blonde curls.

"I do not snore."

"You do."

"Do not."

"Okay you don't." Lou chuckled, sarcastically as she lovingly rested her arms around the nape of his neck and began toying with the little dark hairs she found there. After another passionate kiss, Lou carried his girl upstairs and after laying her down, she immediately sat up. Lou sat behind her, his arms wrapped around her abdomen.

"I've been thinking about names for you little man." Catherine whispered, softly as if she was talking to her unborn son.

"What do you have in mind babe? It's got to be cute for our buddy." Lou whispered joining in on the mommy-baby conversation.

"What do you think of Sam Hugh Vartann?"

"Its beautiful honey. Naming after our parents are we?"

"Yeah. It's sort of a family tradition for the Braun family. Tony, my half brother, was named after my grandfather. Do you like your name, Sammy?" Catherine's eyes welled up with tears when she felt him a little kick.

"I think he does." Lou smiled, kissing his fiancée and the pair continued talking to their son till dawn.


	4. Trouble In Paradise

_**Sorry for the late update guys, I was way too busy on my little vacation. I hope this makes up for it.**_

Catherine was awoken from her sleep by the sound of her cell. She reached onto the bedside table to retrieve the noisy object. She groaned once she saw the caller I.D. Captain Alex Taylor. Lou's new boss, ever since Jim Brass left. Lou hated to admit that he missed his former boss who was also a very close and trusting friend to the detective. Jim had saved his ass on more than one occasion and he thought of Jim as a mentor and he had a deep well of respect for that one man. However, Captain Taylor was a great addition to P.D. despite the fact he had taken the position of a truly marvelous, hard working captain.

"Willows." She answered, groggily having being disturbed from her precious sleep.

"Catherine, there's been a shootout at my present location and…." He responded, fear and anger in his voice. He was clearly pissed off that one of his guys was wounded but then there was a worried, panicking tone. "Lou's been shot. The bullet hit his upper left side of his chest." She hung up. She didn't want to hear anything more about him. Nor did she need to hear anything more from Captain Taylor.

'He shouldn't have called me. It's not like we're together anymore.' She thought as her mind flashed back to that terrible night the couple had decided to split up…..again.

_**Vartann had caught Catherine flirting with Sean Yager throughout the case the pair had been working together. Sean had gotten switched to the graveyard shift for unknown reasons. Lou hated to admit to being jealous but he was her fiancé after all. And she was carrying his fourth child for god sake. He had simply ignored her at work and decided to confront her once she had returned home from the lab. When she got home, it was almost midday and she didn't seem a bit apologetic about returning late or not calling him. **_

"_**Where have you been, Catherine?" Lou asked, sternly. He couldn't contain the anger he was feeling inside. **_

"_**I was with Sean." The redhead replied innocently. Almost child-like.**_

"_**And what were you doing with him?" Catherine stared at him with a shocked, open mouthed expression. She knew what he was accusing her of. She couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated at his accusations and she now understood how suspects always cracked during his interrogations. He didn't even have to say the words but he did anyway. He walked towards her, never losing eye contact.**_

"_**Did you sleep with Yager, Catherine?" **_

"_**No Lou." Catherine rolled her ocean blue orbs. "I didn't. He's a friend and a colleague of mine…Why are you suddenly making these accusations?"**_

"_**You were flirting with him almost the entire night." Lou yelled, thankful that the kids were at school and wouldn't be able to hear their argument.**_

"_**So what? You never get jealous when I'm flirting with Greg or Nicky. Or is that just because those guys aren't single like Sean?" Her soft, innocent tone had turned into an anger fueled rage caused by him with a mix of her pregnancy hormones.**_

"_**That's because I trust those guys not to take advantage of a flirtatious situation. I barely know Yager; I haven't even worked a case with him. He seems like a guy who would love to take a woman like you for a spin."**_

"_**Get out of my home, Lou. NOW. I want you out of here and don't think you can waltz back in here because it's not going to work. And here." Catherine removed her engagement ring and threw it by his feet. "Keep this."**_

"_**Catherine, I'm sorry we'll work this out. I was acting like a jerk. What about the kids?"**_

"_**Just leave, Vartann. You have tomorrow off work; you can see the twins then." Catherine exclaimed loudly, slamming the front door in his face while little, wet tears raced down her pale face. Lou knew better to leave her be during times like this so he left. He picked up his things the next day after Catherine decided she no longer needed him and the pair had made a visitation plan for Lacey, L.J. and Sam, their unborn son. The kids were living with their mom but would see their father every weekend. Catherine liked Sean and she really didn't have any intimate feelings for the young man. She had taken him to Frank's for breakfast to welcome him to the team and to get to know him a little more than she previously had.**_

Of course Catherine still loved him. He was an amazing father and a great boyfriend. She wished she could turn back the clock to that night and beg, pray and barter with God for a more suitable, much better outcome. She retreated to the solitude of her shower, praying that the scalding heat would clear her head and convince her she was happy without him. She also hoped it would relieve the terrible stomach cramps in her abdomen that had started a little over 3 hours ago.

Now as she sat, the peaceful silence engulfing her, swallowing what was left of her soul as she allowed the tears she'd bottled to flow free, streaming down her face.

Meanwhile, Lou was laying in one of the uncomfortable hospital beds trying to rest. He couldn't stop thinking about Catherine. He knew she would be a little upset by but would soon find comfort in the arms of yet, another man. Then he thought about the kids. He really needed to see them. It was hard enough that their parents had split a week after their 5th birthday and now there father almost died on an operating table, as the surgeons extracted the bullet. 'What if I had died back there? I would never have completely patched things up with Jake, never walk my little princess down the aisle or see my son graduate university. Most importantly, I would never be by Catherine's side as she delivered our baby boy. That's probably not gonna happen now.'

"There's someone here to see you, Mr. Vartann." The young, bubbly nurse called cheerfully with a smile, interrupting his deep thoughts. Lou looked up, hoping it was Catherine but let out a deep sigh upon seeing a young CSI.

"Hey detective. I heard what happened so I decided to swing by." Sean greeted, throwing himself onto the pathetic excuse of a chair beside Lou's bed.

"Hi Yager. Thanks for coming but I really need to get some rest." Lou really didn't need this man's company. Sean Yager was the reason the pair fought and broke up in the first place.

"Sure. I'll go, if you promise me one thing."

"Yeah, okay. What?"

"I want you to promise you'll take Willows back. She loves you and contrary to what she may think, she needs you, Vartann. You and only you."

"I'm such a jerk for accusing her of sleeping with you. I know she wouldn't do that. She knows all too well what its like to be cheated on. God, I'm a fool."

"Man that hurt. I wouldn't sleep with another man's girl if I knew she was in a relationship. I ain't that kinda guy and I pray I never will be. You're very lucky, Vartann. I hope you know that."

"Yeah I do. Do you really think she wants me back?"

"Yes I do but…" Sean's cell began its usual irritable sound. "I got to take this. Sorry." Lou simply nodded in reply as he watched Sean speaking to who sounded like Finn on the other end.

"It was Finn." Sean explained, his usually low voice had become filled with worry and panic. "Its Catherine…she's upstairs in labor."


	5. Sam's Arrival

Lou's face turned slightly white as the thought of losing this baby passed in his mind. She was a little over eight months and this worried him.

"Yager, you have to get me out of here and to Catherine." Lou demanded, aching in an attempt to stand.

"Whoa detective, your still injured man." Sean replied, before his wandering eyes noticed a wheelchair parked in the corner of the room. The men had a matched grin on their faces before Sean steered the wheelchair by Lou's bedside and assisted on getting him into the chair. Lou continued to wince in pain but knew the pain the mother of his children was much worse than the one he was experiencing at that moment.

"What's wrong?" he called the second he walked into the delivery ward, and was welcomed by Finn. She didn't look her usual professional self. Instead she was dressed in a cream sweater and black leggings. Her blonde hair fell in their usual messy curls which Finn normally straightened out. She had dark rings around her blue eyes that hided the evidence of her tears. He saw the look of concern and slight fear on her face. He wanted to calm her and tell her everything would be fine, but right now Catherine and baby Sam were his first priority.

"Catherine called me. She sounded terrible and in so much pain. I got their as soon as I could. And…" Finn recalled seeing her friend, lying there on the floor being consumed by an overwhelming pain.

_**Flashback to earlier**_

"_**Oh my god. Catherine please if you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Finn called, holding Catherine's frail hand in hers. It was as if Finn thought she would disappear if she let go. Catherine was lying on her back, her ocean blue eyes squeezed shut and her hands planted firmly on her rounded stomach as if trying to stop the pain she was feeling. Finn started to panic a little bit herself. The baby wasn't due for another three weeks. What if something was, indeed wrong with the baby? She held an unresponsive Catherine close, trying to maintain her body temperature by wrapping her in a blanket she found on the edge of Catherine's bed. Everyone had been so happy and excited about baby Sam. Vartann, Greg and Nick had spent so much time preparing the spare room for his arrival. The twins couldn't wait to help take care of him, while Lindsey just wanted him here, safe and sound. Jake even called his step mother everyday to guarantee she and his little brother were doing well. Finn flashed her a reassuring smile upon feeling a little weak pinch on her left hand. **_

"_**Okay Catherine. Let's go." Finn announced, nervously before carrying her friend in a bride style. She couldn't help the proudness that washed over her. She didn't realize she had this much strength but Catherine really wasn't that heavy even if she was pregnant. She had not gained much weight much to her relieve. **_

"….Then we arrived here, not long before I called you, Sean. Greg told me you were visiting Lou. Nick with her, she asked for you, Lou."

Upon entering the room, Finn gestured to Nick to leave the couple alone. He simply nodded in reply before blowing her a little kiss. "I'll be outside if you need me, Cath." Nick bid farewell, kissing the redhead's forehead and squeezing her hand gently.

"Catherine?" Lou called as he walked by her bedside. He knew he was probably acting silly and he'd soon discover that Catherine and the baby were great, but all the worst case scenarios were flashing through his mind. He took a deep breath before throwing himself onto the edge of the bed, removing one hand from her bump and taking it into his. She allowed her tensed up body to relax a little as she felt his big, strong hand in hers. Then he saw her eyes widen.

"My water…..My waters just broke." Catherine whispered, unable to find her voice. This was it. He had been wrong. Catherine really did want him back. Their baby boy was about to come meet his parents and there was nothing they could do about it. "It's too early, Lou. I'm scared."

"I know. I can feel it." Lou whispered before a nurse arrived and he explained what happened.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Catherine screamed as she pushed once again. Her face already red and sweaty as she pushed once again with a firm grip on Lou's hand. He was sure he would need an x-ray after this.

"What? Why?"

"You know it's only the hormones Louis bear. I love you but all I wanna do right now is kick your ass for getting me pregnant…AGAIN." Catherine snapped as another painful contraction hit her. "I'm never having sex with anyone ever again." Her eyes squeezing shut as she had to push once more.

A little frightened, he glanced at the midwife, who simply smiled at him before getting back to her task. He knew Catherine didn't mean what she was saying but it terrified him a little.

"One more, Catherine. Then your little boy will be here okay?" Diana said.

Catherine screamed at the top of her voice as she pushed her hardest while trying her hardest not to break Lou's hand.

Suddenly, the sound of her pain fueled screams was mixed with the beautiful sound of a little cry and then she realized he was here. The little bundle of joy she had been waiting 8 tiring months to meet was finally here. He was out. She didn't care how bad she looked, she had done it. Her hair messy and her breathing heavy.

"You did it, honey!" Lou exclaimed as he bent down beside her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips and she smiled at the feeling of his lips brushing off hers.

"No Lou. We did it." Catherine smiled before kissing him back with matched intensity.

"Would you like to hold your son?" Diana asked after washing the little boy and wrapping him in a soft baby blue blanket.

Lou sat down beside her on the bed wrapping his strong arms around her waist as the midwife walked over to the pair and placed the little baby in Catherine's open arms. Both their hearts stopped beating upon seeing their newborn for the first time. It didn't take much for tears to start pouring down her cheeks causing Lou to shed a few also. They stared at him, completely in awe of the gorgeous baby in her arms.

"He's beautiful just like his mom." Lou finally whispered. "Will you take me back, Cath?" He announced, removing the engagement ring from inside his pants.

"Of course I will." Catherine whispered, kissing him passionately before Sam began to cry. "I think somebody's a little hungry. What do you think daddy?"

"I think you could be right, mommy." Lou laughed as Catherine began unbuttoning some of the buttons on the hospital gown, exposing one of her breasts to the baby in her arms. Sam began to move, almost as if he was shaking his head at her attempts to feed him.

"Come on buddy." Lou said softly before he moved to sit behind her with his legs on either side of her body, gently pulling her back to his chest.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as Lou took her breast in his hand and brought Sam a little closer to him. He then began to sway with his son and his fiancée in a slow, rocking motion. Her eyes widened a little at his movements. Then as if it was some magic method, Sam's little lips latched onto the nipple and the little cries stopped, being replaced by the sound of sucking, "He's doing it, Lou." She exclaimed, excitedly.

"He is baby. He sure is." He responded completely in awe of the beautiful sight before him. They kissed once more, tenderly and lovingly until a little knock was heard on the wooden door.

The couple but looked up, to see their children, Lacey and L.J. with two gigantic smiles plastered in their faces.

"Mommy, Daddy." Lacey called, excitedly as she hopped into her father's arms, once he had removed himself from his previous position. Lou softly kissed her dark brown locks, having not seen her in four days while L.J. was completely mesmerized by the little infant sucking on his mother's breast.

"He's so cute, Mommy. Did you see Mr. Stork?" L.J. asked quizzically while Catherine and Lou grinned at their son's innocence, remembering the day he had asked where babies come from.

"You can't see him, silly. He's magic." Lacey interrupted with a proud smirk on her little pale face. "Sammy's adorable. He looks like mommy."

"He sure does, princess." Lou smiled in awe of the four of the five people he cherished the most in this world.

"Daddy, does this mean you're comin home again?" L.J. asked, hoping this was the trigger his parents needed so Lou would come home and they would be a proper family again.

"Yes. I'm coming home." Catherine buttoned back up her hospital gown as she watched the little miracle they had created together return to a peaceful sleep. She knew just how bad the kids missed their dad and she was glad they were able to patch things up again.

"Forever?" Lacey asked, joining in on the conversation.

"Forever." Lou replied before the twins made a pinky promise with their dad. A promise he knew would never be broken.


	6. A Home isn't a Home Without Him

_**Okay my updates will take a little longer than usual as I returned to school last week. AAAAAAGGGGGHHH. **_______

_**As usual, I own nothing. Except Lacey, L.J., Sam, Elisabeth and Emmett.**_

As Lou pulled the car up to the driveway of their home, he watched his fiancée with some concern. "Catherine? We're home?"

She turned to look at him. She could see the concerned look on his face. "Yeah Lou?"

He undid his seatbelt and gently brought his hand up to caress her cheek. "It's hard for all of us, honey. We're just gonna have to push through."

Catherine unbuckled her seatbelt before taking hold of his free hand and kissing it softly. "I'll be fine. I just miss him. I don't know if I can stand him being alone in that hospital without us." She really didn't want to have this conversation. Not now anyway so she got out of the car, walking as swiftly as she could to see her children. Lou sighed. He knew all too well she wouldn't be the same without Sam. He could only imagine what the next two weeks would be like. Catherine spending most of her time in the hospital with their baby and then arriving home to spend time with the twins. She wouldn't have anytime to eat or sleep. He had already forced her to eat breakfast after the doctor's revelation.

"Hey babies." Catherine greeted, giving each of her children a tight, loving hug. "It's great to be back."

"We missed you, Mommy." L.J. exclaimed before kissing his mommy's leg.

"Never, ever go away again." Lacey decided adamantly. Then upon realizing their baby brother was nowhere to be seen L.J. piped up. "Where's Sammy?"

Catherine's happy façade had faded and her face fell. "Sam has to stay in the hospital sweetie. But he'll be home soon okay?"

"Okay mommy." The twins replied in time with each other before returning to their game of hide and seek.

Lou walked into the house, dropping her bag by the front door. Wrapping his arms around his fiancée and began pecking her neck.

"Lou please…stop." Catherine said quickly before making her way into the kitchen where Lindsey and Charlie were discussing their future. A little over a month ago, the young couple decided to look for an apartment in Vegas so they could be closer to their families. This encouraged Catherine's suspicions that maybe Charlie was going to ask for her hand or maybe worst case scenario; Lindsey was pregnant.

"Hey you two." Catherine announced before Lindsey pulled her mother into her embrace.

"It's great to see you mom. How you holdin up?" Lindsey asked, completely aware of how tough leaving Sam alone was and how harder the coming weeks were going to get.

"I'm fine Linds." She said, trying to convince herself she was okay although deep inside it was eating away at her, slowly devouring each organ, artery and vein.

"Mom, me and Charlie are gonna take the twins to the park to give ye two some alone time okay?"

"Thanks baby, but it's not necessary."

"No mom. It is. Besides, Lacey and L.J. are my brother and sister." Lindsey interrupted before kissing her mother's cheek and beginning to round up the twins so she could leave her mom and her step father in peace.

Once Lindsey departed the kitchen, Charlie immediately walked up to Catherine, looking a little nervous. 'Oh no. Here it comes. The oh Ms. Willows can I marry your daughter?'

"Catherine may I ask you something?"

"My answer is yes, Charlie."

"What?" Charlie Russell asked completely confused but inside his heart was screaming with joy. "How did you know I was going to ask her to marry me?"

"I had a feeling. Your nerves also gave you away kiddo." The pair began to laugh and smile and Charlie thanked Catherine. He was convinced she would refuse. Especially, since she had married young herself and that turned out to be a not so good one.

Later that night, Lou rolled over in his bed to find Catherine's side empty. He frowned and hopped out of bed in search of his beloved fiancée.

He quietly tip toed past Lacey's room, sneaking a quick glance to guarantee his little princess was asleep. The little brunette was snoring softly, her bright blue eyes shut tight. He also checked in on L.J., who was slumbering peacefully. As he made his way to the nursery, he heard a sickly sound coming from the downstairs bathroom. His tip toes slowly became swift, running movements as he ran into the bathroom to find Lindsey throwing up while Catherine had a firm grip of the young woman's natural dark locks. He had never really noticed Lindsey's caramel highlights until they shone brightly under the lamp.

"She okay?" Lou asked, watching Catherine help Lindsey back into her bed.

"Do I look like I'm okay, Lou?" Lindsey snapped, shooting a glare in his direction.

"Lindsey, calm down. You need to sleep." Catherine soothed, brushing her daughters loose strands of hair away from her face.

"Mom, shut it."

"Lindsey Charlotte Willows, you apologize to your mother right now!" Lou shouted, angrily. After the words had slipped out of his mouth, both Catherine and Lindsey stared at him with shocked expressions. He was equally as shocked. He rarely raised his voice to his own kids but now he was in for it. He knew he had no right to scold Lindsey. She was an adult but Lou hated the way she had been treating Catherine lately, although Catherine didn't seem to care.

"I think you need to tell him, Linds." Catherine whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Okay Mom. Lou, I'm sorry for snapping at her but…" She struggled to get the remaining words from her mouth.

"I'm….I'm pregnant." She announced, before tears began streaming down her face as she rested her head on her mother's chest.

Lou knelt down beside her, completely surprised by his step daughter's shocking revelation. He pulled her into his embrace and drew little circles on her back in a soothing motion. "Looks like I've got some butt to kick." Lou whispered, causing Lindsey to fight off the rest of her tears and start giggling along with Catherine. "The next time Charlie Russell comes over here, he's in for a treat."

A half hour later, Catherine and Lou hopped into their bed, once Lindsey had fallen asleep. Lou noticed the sad, worried expression on her face.

"The sad expression isn't about Lindsey or our little man is it. It's about you, Cath right?"

Catherine looked up at him and smiled faintly. "I'm a failure. I couldn't even carry our son for another few weeks. If only I waited…." The tears began to form in her ocean blue eyes once more. "…He would be here, at home. With us."

"He's perfectly safe, babe. He's healthy and very happy. Even his doctor told us that. And you're not a failure. You gave me three of the most important things in my life."

"But he's alone. Without his mommy or his daddy." Lou lifted Catherine onto his lap and began soothing her like he did with Lindsey earlier. "He's not alone. There's some great nurses looking after him back there and we can go visit him everyday Cath."

Catherine nodded, snuggling closer. "I love you so much Lou. So so much." Catherine wrapped her arms around his neck and before he could reply her ruby red lips landed on his. The kiss was full of passion and happiness. She began tracing his upper lip with her wet tongue before he granted her access to his mouth, allowing their tongues to duel in an endless battle. When the redhead broke the kiss she whispered huskily, "Lou, baby."

"Hmmm…"

"I don't want to be Mrs. Vartann."

"What? We've been engaged for three days and now you're calling it off….again." Lou whispered, completely surprised. He had been surprised one too many times today.

"I need to be Mrs. Vartann." Catherine hummed with a flirtatious smile, causing shivers of arousal to course through his body. Slipping her hand into the ever growing bulge in his boxers, she gently took hold of it, feeling it harden with the brush of her fingers.

"Cath baby….Please stop. You're not supposed to… be having any… sex for at least...two months." Lou moaned, as she dug her perfectly manicured nails into his hardened member.

"Yeah me…Not you." Catherine replied before burying herself under the sheets causing him to grin with pleasure. She took his tip into her mouth, licking and nipping until she decided teasing was no fun if he wasn't teasing her too. Lou could feel himself approaching the edge as she nipped even harder and he thrusted further into her wet mouth. He let out a grunt when he released his seed into her mouth causing a throaty moan from the redhead. She smiled as she tasted him inside of her. Lou was struggling to breathe as he whispered "I love you Cath."

"I love you too baby. I just hope you know you owe me." Catherine giggled with a wink before the pair fell asleep in each other's comforting arms.


	7. Hospital Visit

"Good Morning Ms. Willows," a little, chubby blonde nurse greeted, upon seeing her at the door to the nursery. Catherine had visited everyday for the past seven days since she left the hospital and this was the one nurse who always seemed to brighten her mood. "I know there's a little boy in here, waiting to see you."

Catherine smiled at the young, bubbly nurse. "How is he?"

"Sam is doing absolutely great," she replied. "He's dropped a little weight but that's perfectly normal. He's eating and sleeping just like any other baby his age so you should be able to take him home very soon."

Catherine couldn't help smiling once more before entering the room and smiled when she saw Sam, his little blue eyes looking up at her.

"Hi honey." The redhead whispered softly as she lifted him into her arms, settling down on a nearby chair. "You'll be able to come home very soon. There are some very special people at home who are really excited to see you again."

"You're doing so well, Sam. You're a strong boy just like your daddy. We love you all so so much. Your sisters and your brother say hi. They really miss you ya know. And daddy…..well he's at wo..."

"I'm right here." Lou interrupted, flashing his charming smile.

"I thought you were at work." Catherine asked, completely puzzled to see her fiancé leaning on the wooden door frame.

"I was…until I realized where I needed to be." Catherine smiled, kissing his cheek before Sam scrunched up his little face and it soon turned rosy red as he began to scream as loud as his lungs would allow him.

"Oh ssshhh, sweetie. Mommy's here, Mommy's here." Catherine soothed, rocking the infant and placing gentle kisses on his smooth, soft cheek. "Sweetie, it's okay. Mommy's here baby."

"Cath, allow me." Lou said, taking hold of the little baby when little tears had begun making their way down his petite face. This had caused Catherine to get a little upset too and a little frustrated.

Lou gently rocked Sam while he strolled around the room, singing 'My Bonnie Lies over the Ocean.' If Sam was anything like Jake, he would be asleep in an instant. Catherine was surprised to see how great Lou was with Sam, it almost made her cry. She fought back the joyous tears that were clouding her vision of her two handsome guys. A little into the song, Sam yawned and closed his eyes. Catherine kissed his already curly, blonde locks before Lou laid him back into the warmth and safety of his crib.

"He's so cute, Cath."

"Yeah he is. He doesn't look a thing like the twins."

"Well the twins are like me, Sam is like you and Lindsey. By the way are you excited about becoming a grandma?" Lou asked, knowing this would push her buttons.

"Haha you're so funny aren't you detective?" She replied, sarcastically as he lifted her up and sat her onto his lap. "Okay, yes. I am very excited. I just hope for Lindsey's sake everything goes well."

"Yeah me too. She's really happy about this and so is Charlie."

"Lou, do you ever think you would like another baby?" Catherine asked, changing their rather humorous conversation into a rather serious issue.

"Well, of course I do. I would love too, its just I would hate to put you through so much pain again, and especially the risks we would be taking."

"Yeah me too. But Sam's my baby and I wouldn't trade him for anything."

"Well, he is gorgeous like his mother." Lou replied kissing her forehead, inhaling her strawberry scent. "I love you, Cath. Do you think we should begin discussing our wedding plans?"

"Yes. Well, we've already got our ring bearers and our flower girl. I have my bridesmaids and Gil's gonna walk me down the aisle but you….Do you have your groomsmen chosen?"

"Yes I have actually. Jake, Brass and Stokes, my guys. Who are your bridesmaids anyway?"

"Sara, Morgan and Julie. Lindsey won't because she thinks she'll be too fat and it will be a month before she's due to give birth so I understand where she's coming from."

"Cath? What color are you wearing? I mean we've both been married before so traditionally, white isn't an option."

"I know but I can't tell you. That's a tradition too."

"Okay missy. Wanna play it that way huh?" Lou grinned before his lips met hers in a ravenous kiss. Catherine moaned in appreciation, perhaps a little too loudly because Sam began to stir in his crib.

Catherine laughed that beautiful laugh before hopping off of her fiancé "Start your vocal chords again mister!"


	8. Back To Normal

"Oh Catherine, he's gorgeous. I'm glad he's finally home." Lily exclaimed, cradling the infant in her arms, listening to every adorable sound he made.

Catherine, Lily, Lindsey and Lacey sat around the living room admiring the latest addition to their ever growing family. Catherine and Lou had picked him up from the hospital yesterday morning and the family was more than excited to see him, safe and sound.

"Grandma...Daddy told me we get to keep him. We don't ave to send him back." Lacey whispered, not to wake Sam from his peaceful slumber. "Isn't that right Mommy?" Catherine wrapped her arms around the little brunette, pulling her into a tight hug. "That's right baby."

"Mom, he's so cute. I can't wait to meet my little one." Lindsey said, lovingly stroking her abdomen.

"And I'm gonna be an auntie." Lacey giggled, causing the other occupants to laugh also. She really did have a funny but beautiful laugh just like her mother.

"That you are, Lace." Lacey jumped off her mother's lap after placing a soft kiss on her make-up clad cheek.

"Where are you going, Lacey?" Catherine asked, quizzically.

"To see daddy n L.J." She called after her, running as fast as her little feet would take her out onto the back porch.

Lou grinned when he saw his only daughter running towards him. "The girls got too boring huh?" He laughed, sarcastically as Lacey jumped into his open arms before he spun the little brunette around.

"A little. All day do is talk n talk n talk."

"Just like ou so." L.J. remarked, swinging on the wooden swing set.

"Hahaha ou're very funny." Lacey replied, shooting a fiery glare in her brother's direction. "Let me down, Daddy." Lou safely placed her on the ground, watching as she ran to her brother and threw his football in the direction of his face. Unfortunately for Lacey, it missed.

"You need some practice, princess."

"Do not Daddy. I'm a girl. We don't play football."

"Yes we do." Catherine called out, throwing the football to L.J. who was still swinging happily.

"Boys against girls!" L.J. called before he and his father went all professional about the situation. "Huddle up Dad!"

Catherine and Lacey waited impatiently for the boys to finish their 'Game Plan' tapping their feet almost perfectly, in time with each other and their arms crossed.

"And people say ye guys aren't alike." Lou grinned, giving L.J. a high five.

"Good one, Dad."

"Shut it, L.J." Lacey screamed, angrily. She did have her mother's temper after all.

"You shut up, Lacey."

"Will not."

"Will too."

"Will the two of ye guys shut it already!" Catherine yelled, causing the pair to stand as straight as soldiers.

"Guys, go easy on Mommy. She's still not right after having Sam okay?" Lou whispered almost inaudibly. He hoped the redhead had not heard or she would be ticked off for the remainder of the afternoon.

"Okay." The twins replied, nodding their heads. "Let's play!" L.J. announced before they began their little football game. As the family continued their game, they didn't realize that Lindsey and Lily were watching from inside.

"That is what I want." Lindsey smiled, seeing her mother, Lou and her siblings happy.

"Well, you are starting out with a great young man. Not like your mother." Lily remarked, staring out in awe of the picture perfect family.

"Hey! That's my dad you're talking about."

"Sorry dear. But it's true." Lindsey simply nodded. "Anyway, Charlie is a good man, a hard worker and very clever. I know he's a little nervous about becoming a dad, most men are. They all just try to hide it, in some way or another."

"Really? I always thought I could read him." Lindsey asked, completely surprised by her grandmother's words.

"You know, one man came to me awhile back. He told me about how nervous he was about his girlfriend's pregnancy, despite having been a father to three other kids." Lily didn't need to allow Lindsey anytime to think. She was already aware of who it was.

"Lou! He was nervous?"

"Yes. Men can even get nervous about expanding their families. It's completely normal, dear."

"Thanks grandma. I had a feeling he was going to leave me or something. Charlie has been acting a little….off recently." Lindsey kissed her grandma's pale cheek before running upstairs to Skype Charlie. She curled up on her bed with the laptop in front of her. He was in Seattle for his sister's birthday along with Barbara and Russell.

"What are you doing?"

"I was about to get some rest….That was until you called, babe."

"I missed you….and I needed to apologize for jumping to conclusions the other day."

"Apology accepted. I really miss you too….Ehm Linds…I can't see you."

A groan escaped from her mouth. "Stupid Skype. I should be good with these things."

"Don't get worked up about it."

Lindsey about to give a smart mouthed reply when she saw him smiling that breathtaking smile. Oh how she loved that smile.

"How are you and little Russell Willows holding up?"

"The baby's great. I just wish you could have been with me for the ultrasound. It was really amazing and…." Lindsey fetched her pink purse from her red Prada bag that Charlie had gotten her for her birthday. "Look."

Charlie couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips when he looked at the little photograph in Lindsey's hands. Although he couldn't see the picture very clearly, thanks to Lindsey he could see the outline of their baby's body.

"He or she looks adorable already." Charlie could feel his dark eyes welling up with joyous tears. "I'm a little nervous Linds. Dad has talked with me and I feel much more comfortable now. I even booked us in for some prenatal classes."

"Really?"

"Really. I'm so psyched about this. I just hope you don't break my wrist."

"My aim is to break your arm, Charlie." Lindsey giggled, blowing him a kiss. Charlie laughed too and returned her air kiss. "I've been thinking about names already."

"Me too. I'm thinking Dylan for a boy and Penny for a girl. What about you?"

"Oh my god, I was thinking Penny too but Dylan, no way. Maybe we should call him Charlie too."

"No, we call him Eddie Charlie Russell Willows."

"It's beautiful but a handful. Maybe we should just stick with Russell, hun?" Lindsey asked. She was so happy that they were able to agree on a name for their little one. Charlie nodded in reply before blowing her one more kiss.

"I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later babe. Love you."

"Love you too." Lindsey bid farewell to him and turned off her computer before Catherine came upstairs, happy to see her daughter was smiling.

"What's gotten you so happy?" Catherine giggled, kissing her daughter's dark brown locks. "I'm gonna guess Charlie Russell had something to do with it."

Lindsey said with a grin on her face "Maybe, maybe not."

_**I'd love to get to know some of ye guys so chat me.**_

_**KIK username: meghanbxxx**_

_**Twitter: meghan_brosnan**_

_**Remember to review. Thanks xx **___


	9. Reflections

_**Last Chapter guys. Love y'all. Thanks for your continued support and I am making this into a little mini-series. Anyway thanks again. Meghan xxx**_

Catherine was awoken by Sam's little cries. Baby Sam was now considered an alarm clock to Lacey and L.J. Catherine silently hopped out of bed, trying not to wake the slumbering man beside her.

Walking down the hall to Sam's nursery, she noticed a photograph on the glass table. It was one of the family pictures that had been taken at Sam's welcome home party. The picture must have triggered something in her mind as she found herself recalling what had happened since she came back to Vegas over a year ago once she retrieved Sam from his crib and began to rock him gently.

Firstly, there were the twins. L.J. and Lacey had changed so much in the short period. They had started school which they both enjoyed very much and were very lucky to have such a sweet, kind teacher. Of course, there were the obvious changes; they both had grown in height and they were now living with their father. Lacey had gotten so much prettier which everyone thought impossible while L.J. had developed a major interest in soccer and was hoping to start the sport next season. They both had gotten so grown up which made Catherine feel very old.

Speaking of feeling old, there was Lindsey. Her eldest daughter. She had been in college for the past three years, dating Charlie Russell and now she was a soon to be mother. Catherine couldn't wait to meet her grandchild but she couldn't help feeling like her good times were over.

Good times…Lou Vartann. Her fiancé. The man she thought she would never get close to again. The man who was now lying in her bed, sleeping peacefully making those breathtaking sounds. She had realized he was so much more than a good fuck; he was kind, loving and one hell of a great father. The man who had given her the baby she was cradling in her loving arms.

Little Sam. One of the most important people in the world to her. Sam always made her smile, even if he couldn't talk or do much himself. She was so grateful to Lou for giving her those three beautiful children.

Catherine couldn't help the joyous tears that fell from her ocean blue orbs as she reflected on the time gone by so soon. She looked down at the little bundle of joy in her arms. Sam was looking up at her, his lips curling into a smile before she felt an arm being snaked around her waist.

"What's the matter baby?" Lou asked, kissing her strawberry blonde locks, inhaling her sweet shampoo.

Catherine smiled her simply perfect smile before she lovingly kissed his lips. "Nothing. Everything is perfect. All because of you."

_**Please Review as it is the end. Hope you liked it. I want to know from you guys if I should continue this in a bunch of short stories. Thanks everyone. **____** xxxx**_

_**KIK: meghanbxxx**_

_**Twitter: meghan_brosnan**_


End file.
